


Все еще рядом

by Lisaveta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mental Disorder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Грейси очень любит отца и частенько делится с матерью рассказами об его приключениях. И это не то, чего бы Рэйчел хотелось знать.





	Все еще рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлерное предупреждение в конце текста.

Грейс совсем маленькая. У нее смешные хвостики и горящие глаза. На ней форма из теннисного клуба и следы какого-то соуса на щеках. Она радостно размахивает руками за ужином, рассказывая о событиях за день.

— А потом Дэнно достал пистолет, и они с дядей Стивом всех победили. Мамочка, ты знаешь, что дядя Чин был защитником в футбольной команде? Но потом пришел дядя Стив и побил его рекорды! — гордо улыбается девочка, накалывая на вилку кусочек морковки.

— Кто такой дядя Чин? — приподнимает брови Стэн, прежде чем кинуть обеспокоенный взгляд на Рэйчел.

— Он работает с папой и дядей Стивом. А еще он быстро бегает и ездит на мотоцикле. Он очень крутой!

— Конечно, дорогая.

Рэйчел отодвигает свою тарелку, вежливо улыбается и встает из-за стола.

— Мне надо кое-кому позвонить. Продолжайте ужин. И Грейси — ты должна съесть все овощи!

Когда она набирает номер, ее пальцы дрожат.

***

— Представляешь, дядя Стив водил Дэнно смотреть на петроглифы и упал в пропасть! Но ты не волнуйся, мамочка, Дэнно его спас. А потом они вели расследование. Дядя Стив сказал, что и меня возьмет в поход посмотреть на петроглифы, — как бы между делом говорит Грейси, продолжая раскрашивать рисунок.

Вокруг нее множество карандашей и изрисованных листов. На одном из них явно она сама, в ярком платье и красных туфельках, девочку за руки держат двое — светловолосый мужчина в галстуке, и темноволосый человечек с чем-то напоминающим оружие. Тот, кого Грейси подписала как «дядя Стив» заметно выше и явно охраняет остальные фигурки. Рэйчел не надо быть квалифицированным психологом, чтобы понимать рисунки своего ребенка.

— Ты же не против, мамочка? Я очень-очень хочу пойти с ними в поход!

Девочка поднимает глаза и смотрит на Рейчел своим самым очаровательным взглядом.

— Конечно, милая. Предупредите меня, когда соберетесь.

Грейси серьезно кивает и возвращается к рисункам.

На следующий день Стэн дарит ей розовый браслет с кроликами. И GPS-маячком.

***

Рейчел смотрит на мокрый купальник в корзине с грязным бельем дочери, и внутри нее холод и страх. Взяв себя в руки, она оглядывается на чистящую зубы девочку, которая очень ответственно подходит к личной гигиене и множеству других важных вещей. Дождавшись, когда та досчитает до ста и прополощет рот, Рэйчел спрашивает:

— Купальник не слишком мал тебе? Может, пора купить новый?

— Нет, мамочка. Кона сказала, что я в нем похожа на маленькую акулу. Она очень серьезно относится к акулам и совсем их не боится. Кона вообще ничего не боится!

— Кона? Это твоя подруга из школы?

Грейс закатывает глаза, вмиг так сильно напоминая отца.

— Ну нет же! Она работает с папой. Кона — очень крутой коп. А еще она лучший серфер на острове. И такая красивая! Папа говорит, что Гавайи стоит терпеть хотя бы ради нее. И меня, — улыбается малышка, отчего на ее щечках появляются милые ямочки.

— Ты с ней купалась сегодня?

— Ну конечно! Кона учила меня стоять на доске. Ой! Только не говори папе! Это наша с ней маленькая тайна, если Дэнно узнает, будет ругаться от прилива и до отлива! Так дядя Стив говорит.

Рейчел тяжело вздыхает. Мнет купальник в руках. Она не знает, что ей делать. И не может перестать бояться.

Почувствовав неладное, Грейс перестает светиться. Смотрит исподлобья, дует губы.

— Прости, мамочка! Я должна была предупредить тебя, что мы с Кона будем заниматься серфингом. Но с ней я действительно в безопасности. Она самая-самая лучшая. Даже Дэнно это знает. Прости, — снова тушуется Грейс.

Рейчел подходит и обнимает дочь, прижимая к животу ее темноволосую головку:  
— Мы наймем тебе инструктора по серфингу, хорошо?

Девочка какое-то время молчит. Потом запрокидывает голову, улыбаясь:

— И Дэнно не будет злиться на Коно?

— Не будет, — соглашается Рейчел.

***

Стоит прийти сообщению, что Грейс не было в школе, когда няня приехала ее забирать, Рэйчел едва не сходит с ума от беспокойства. Хорошо у них есть маячок — ребенок обнаружился в пункте медицинской помощи, что тоже не прибавило спокойствия. Они со Стэном вылетели с Мауи первым же рейсом.

— Пора с этим что-то делать. Серьезно, Рэйчел, — говорит Стэн в самолете. Он собран, скулы у него напряжены, и она видит, как тяжело ему это все дается. И не может не испытывать глубокой нежности к этому мужчине. Он действительно беспокоится за ее ребенка. — Прежде всего ради самой Грейси. Она… Я отдал бы все, дорогая. Все… Но однажды он просто убьет ее. Это все слишком опасно. Ей всего лишь восемь лет!

Рэйчел прижимается к его плечу и старательно глотает слезы. Она сама уже слишком измотана этой борьбой. Она хочет просто жить дальше. Без тени Дэнни в их с Грейси жизни.

— Я не могу ей запретить. Не могу… Он ее отец.

Стэн тяжело вздыхает ей в волосы и сжимает руку. Он их не оставит.

Дома Грейси бросается им навстречу и улыбается так ярко и светло. Рэйчел не хочет расспрашивать, когда сжимает в объятьях ее хрупкое тельце. Но малышку не унять:

— Дэнно заболел! Дядя Стив приехал за мной в школу и отвез к нему в больницу! Только ты не бойся, мамочка, с папой все хорошо, он поправится. Дэнно — крепкий орешек! И смелый. Я буду, как он. Все хорошо, мама, не плачь.

***

— Подобное поведение в стенах школы, да и за ее пределами, неприемлемо! Тем более для девочки ее возраста. Мало того, что Грейс подралась с мальчиком, так еще и заявила, будто в таких, как он, надо стрелять без предупреждения. Это недопустимо! Я бы очень хотела наконец увидеть отца Грейс и поговорить с ним о воспитании.

— О-о, — тянет Рэйчел. — Это скорее влияние Стива. Простите миссис МакГарретт. Мне очень жаль. Мы проведем серьезную беседу с Грейси. И такого больше не повторится.

— Сильно на это надеюсь. Я сама была замужем за полицейским и понимаю, какой отпечаток это накладывает на детей. Так что хотела бы все же встретиться с мистером Уильямсом и обсудить с ним этот вопрос.

Рэйчел знает, что рано или поздно это произойдет. С стоило поговорить с директором МакГарретт раньше, намного раньше, чем Грейс начала доставлять проблемы в школе. Но Рэйчел никогда не будет полностью готова к подобному. Как и не собирается сейчас уходить от темы и замалчивать.

— Это невозможно. Отец Грейси погиб два года назад.

Директор МакГарретт моргает и чуть выше запрокидывает острый подбородок; на ее строгом, волевом лице не появляется этой противной, насквозь притворной гримасы сочувствия и непонимания, которую обычно делают люди при подобных словах. Только взгляд… не смягчается, нет. В нем внезапно оказывается боль, которую Рэйчел так хорошо видит и понимает.

— Грейси была слишком мала и очень любила отца, мы не стали брать ее на похороны. Наверное, поэтому она уверена, что ее отец жив, что переехал с нами на Гавайи. Что работает в специальном подразделении полиции. Даже выдумала ему коллег и множество историй, которые с ними происходят. Наш психолог считает, что так она справляется с утратой. И что-то о том, будто для нее этот мир подобен выдумкам других детей о невидимом друге. Только у Грейси таких несколько — и все еще живой отец. И мы не хотели бы, чтобы кто-то пытался разубедить нашу дочь в этом. Если ее Дэнно все еще рядом, пусть так и будет. Это делает ее счастливой.

Миссис МакГарретт понимающе кивает. И смотрит на единственную фотографию на своем столе.

— Грейс можно позавидовать. В том, как вы ее оберегаете, миссис Эдвардс. Мой сын, Стивен, был военным и погиб во время операции где-то в Северной Корее. Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы я тоже до сих пор не знала об этом и считала, будто он где-то на очередном задании и просто не может выйти на связь.

Рэйчел опускает голову. Она тоже иногда завидует дочери. Пусть они с Дэнни развелись за полгода до его… того дня, но она до сих пор чувствует давящую боль при мысли о нем. И какую-то разрывающую, насквозь неправильную нежность. Лучше бы ей считать, что он просто остался в любимом Джерси.

Слова о том, что, умирая, любимые все равно остаются в сердцах близких, на самом деле куда более хрупкая иллюзия, чем придуманный мир Грейс.

— Я прекрасно понимаю вашу ситуацию, миссис Эдвардс, — справившись с эмоциями, продолжает директор МакГарретт. — Но, тем не менее, прошу вас обсудить правила поведения в стенах школы с Грейс. Она должна понимать, что запугивание людей — не лучший выход в конфликте.

— Я обязательно поговорю с ней. Подобных инцидентов больше не будет, могу вас заверить.

— Рада, что мы пришли к соглашению.

Директор МакГарретт встает и пожимает протянутую руку Рэйчел. И в том, как они обе сжимают и цепляются друг за друга в этом рукопожатии, больше сочувствия и поддержки, чем во всем, что они слышали за все это время, больше, чем они могли показать из-за железной выдержки обеих.

Когда Рэйчел проходит мимо стендов с кубками и памятными вещами школы, она останавливается напротив фотографии Стивена МакГарретта в футбольной форме.

Он бы бесил Дэнни до невозможности.

***

К этому фургону приводит ее сама Грейс. Его огромный, выглядящий одновременно и как хитрый Будда, и как герой любимого гавайского мультика Грейс, хозяин приветственно машет ей рукой и спрашивает, какой лед маленькая мисс Уильямс предпочитает сегодня.

С океана, такого бескрайнего и синего, дует освежающий ветер. Пахнет жареными креветками с чесноком, экзотическими цветами и жарким песком. Рэйчел представляет, как этот остров обхватывают могучие волны и что за его пределами нет ничего. Смыло ее родную Великобританию, затопило холодный Джерси. Нет ничего больше, никакого прошлого. Только этот остров, крики чаек, довольная Грейс, аккуратно принимающая из рук Камеконы свой лед.

— Передай Денни, что у меня новый рецепт ролла с тушенкой. Вкусный! — говорит гигант, довольно закатывая глаза.

— Обязательно! Но папе не нравится тушенка, — забавно морщится Грейси. — Как и ананасы в пицце.

— Это потому что он хаоле! Ему и Стив не всегда нравится, но мы-то понимаем…

Иногда Рэйчел кажется, что это с ней что-то не так.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Предупреждения:** закадровая смерть персонажей, психическое расстройство и прочее; писалось под впечатлением от фильма «Я убиваю великанов».


End file.
